goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Shocker on Shock Street/TV episode
Shocker on Shock Street is an episode of the Goosebumps TV series. The episode was based on the Goosebumps book ''A Shocker on Shock Street''. The episodes aired on Fox Network on September 6, 1997 as the first episode of Season 3. It was directed by Randy Bradshaw. Cast * Brooke Nevin as Erin * Ben Cook as Marty * Eric Peterson as Mr. Wright * Karen Nickerson as Technician #1 * Kelly Nickerson as Technician #2 * Ron Stefaniuk as Piranha Person * Jason Hopley as Toxic Creep Differences from the Book * The episode is simply titled Shocker on Shock Street, instead of A Shocker on Shock Street. * The giant praying mantises never appear and neither does the cemetery. * The ending is slightly different than in the book. In the book, Erin and Marty are revealed to be robots and Erin's "father", the robots expert takes the two kids back to the lab so he can fix them. On the TV version, it follows the book ending, but adds in an extra scene where the Erin and Marty robots power up and attack Mr. Wright, presumably killing him (since they believe robots have as much right to live as people do). * In the book, Shock Street is more of a movie franchise. In the television episode, Shocker films is a studio known for monster films with a unified setting, similar to Troma Films, known for setting a majority of its films in the fictitious city of Tromaville. Television Episode Trivia * Several of the masks in the studio are from previous and future television episodes including: ** A mask of one of The Creeps from [[Calling All Creeps!|''Calling All Creeps!]] ** The Piranha Person was later recycled for a fish mutant in [[Deep Trouble II/TV Episode|''Deep Trouble]] ** Two scarecrows from ''The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight''. ** Some of the masks from ''The Haunted Mask''. *Ben Cook (Marty) played Jerry in Season 1's ''Piano Lessons Can Be Murder'' and Josh in Season 2's ''Welcome to Dead House''. * The theme music for season 3 is now different and remixed, and now at the end, the voice says Ultimate Goosebumps. Season 3 was renamed Ultimate Goosebumps because of this. The original post-S1 pre-Ultimate Goosebumps opening was on the DVD, however. * The skull of the tram car says the Goosebumps TV Show tagline. * The werewolf animatronic is similar to the werewolf models from both The Werewolf of Fever Swamp and Werewolf Skin. Gallery File:ToxicCreep.png|Toxic Creep File:ShockStreet.png File:WolfHand.png|A Werewolf Hand File:WolfHead.png|A Werewolf Head File:MummyHead.png|A mummy Head File:Toadinator.png|Toadinator File:RawMeat.png File:ShockStreetShocker.jpg File:TunnelOfDoom.png|The Tunnel of Doom. File:Shockeronshockstreet 1.jpg File:Shockeronshockstreet 2.jpg File:Shockeronshockstreet 3.jpg File:Shockeronshockstreet 4.jpg File:Shockeronshockstreet 5.jpg File:Shockeronshockstreet 6.jpg mnttwinsthankrip.png|The Piranha Person. Nickelodeon magazine october 1997 brooke nevin goosebumps shocker shock street lrg.png|Brooke Nevin and Ben Cook are interviewed in Nickelodeon Magazine, October 1997 about starring in the Goosebumps tv show episode 'Shocker on Shock Street' Media Shocker on Shock Street has been release on DVD over three times. The 2006 DVD release includes the episode, Click as a bonus. ashockeronshockstreet-dvd.jpg|2006 DVD release. ghostnextdoorshockerstreet-doubledvdpack.jpg|A Shocker on Shock Street and The Ghost Next Door included in a double DVD pack. (2008) 3packthriller-horrorlandmummyshocker.jpg|3-Pack Thriller DVD release. Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes based on Goosebumps (Original Series) Category:One-part episodes